Clinical studies related to cardiac pacing have shown that an optimal atrio-ventricular delay (e.g., AV delay) and/or an optimal interventricular delay (e.g., VV delay) can improve cardiac performance. However, such optimal delays depend on a variety of factors that may vary over time. Thus, what is “optimal” may vary over time. An optimization of AV delay and/or VV delay may occur at implantation and sometimes, a re-optimization may occur during a follow-up consultation. While such optimizations are beneficial, the benefits may not be long lasting due to changes in various factors related to device and/or cardiac function. As described herein, various exemplary methods, devices and/or systems aim to determine and/or adjust AV delay, VV delay and/or other interchamber delays.
Inappropriate sensing is another issue germane to cardiac pacing. For example, the incidence of double counting from ventricular sensing may be significant in some situations and result in false detections and delivery of inappropriate therapies (e.g., tachycardia therapies, etc.). As described herein, various exemplary methods, devices and/or systems aim to reduce the risk of double counting or inappropriate cross-sensing of ventricular signals.